


I'd Come for you

by bagpussjocken



Series: Nickleback songfic series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Hostage Situations, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another part of my Nickleback songfic series.</p><p>This time from Steve's POV on Danny's disappearance.</p><p>You can find this wonderful song here! </p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYcJVnoe2jY</p><p>One of my all time favourites!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who have commented and sent kudos for these stories, they started out as a crack story my niece challenged me to write and now seem to have a life of their own! lol
> 
> Thanks to missmeagan666 for her suggestions and comments! lol A monster in the making me thinks lol.
> 
> Lyrics at the end of story as always and enjoy!!!

Steve sat out on the lania checking his watch for the hundredth time – Danny was late, officially now – almost an hour late to be exact. They had plans for beers and pizza and Danny had expressed that he would be sharing Steve's bed.

Steve replayed their conversation from a few hours before, wondering if that was the reason that Danny was a no-show now

Leaning back on his chair he lifted his beer bottle to his lips and closed his eyes as the memory of Danny's hurt blue eyes flashed through him, he had never felt such pain slice through his heart as he had tried to explain, how Danny had all but run for the door when he had heard Steve's conversation on the telephone to the Base, ending the call quickly he had chased after Danny and caught him as he tried to pull the door open.

“Just one more moment ,that's all that's needed.” Steve begged.

“Wounded soldier in need of healing huh? It's time to be honest and this time I'm pleading” Danny told him honestly, the fight going out of the smaller man for a moment as he stood and waited to hear how he was being left...yet again, that his love wasn't good enough for the person he had given it too, that he wasn't good enough...important enough.

“Please don't dwell on it cos I didn't mean it.” Steve told him, pressing his lips to Danny's brow as he felt tears threaten his eyes, recalling how he had been talking to his boss at the naval base, how he had offered him a job...away from Hawaii and for one ridiculous moment he had felt happy to be considered for such a prestigious position then he turned and saw the expression on Danny's face and he realised what he was going to have to leave behind.

The blonde had all but run up the stairs, no doubt grabbing anything belonged to him so he could make a fast exit and that was when Steve had explained to his boss that he was not going to take the offer, and about Danny. Steve's stomach dropped as he suddenly realised that the man already knew and that was also a reason for offering him the job, to keep them apart. Just because DADT was repealed it didn't everyone was as tolerant as they should be.

He had no doubt that Catherine was behind his boss knowing, and it was in that moment that Steve realised what he had to do if he ever wanted a future of his own, he had told him that he wasn't going to leave Hawaii and that he would have his resignation from the navy later that day, he loved his job and he wanted to stay with 5-0, he had been slightly shocked when he was offered early retirement from the reserves, they knew just how much the Commander had sacrificed for his country. 

The call ended with Steve hurriedly telling him he would call back to finalise things just as Danny tried to make his exit, now standing holding him in his arms he had to try and explain.

“I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground, but it doesn't matter cos I'll make it up. Forgive me, Now everyday I spend away from you my soul is inside out. There's got to be some way I can make it up to you now...somehow?” Steve begged.

Danny looked up at him, his eyes shining as he tried to speak without his voice giving out on him.

“What if they try and figure another way to keep us apart? What if I am sent back to Jersey or New York, what will do then huh?”

“Danny they won't ...”

“You do not know that Steven. You are high ranking personnel, highly trained, honoured among your men...I'm not any of that. I'm an expendable liability...if they want to keep you in the SEALS they can find a way.”

“Then I hope that you would know that by now I would come for you no one but you. I'd fight for you, I'd lie...you know that's true. I'd give my life for you, but you know I would always come for you.” Steve whispered

Danny looked up at him with shining eyes and shook his head, trying to pull away.

“Listen to me babe please, I have resigned from the reserves, I know my life...my job and more importantly my family is here...with you and Grace and the team. They can't make me leave any more and they will not take you anywhere.”

Danny's eyes widened at the news, worry and fear marring his face as he studied Steve closely.

“You love the Navy, its your whole life babe...” he didn't get any further as Steve kissed him deeply and pulled him flush to his body.

“I am glad you remembered which part of the military I am in for once, but I thought you realised that you are my life Danny? I think you have been since the moment I met you.” he told him honestly.

Danny laughed and hugged him close, wiping his eyes and looking up at him.

“I love you, goof...look I have to go clear my head for a little while, I need to call Grace and run a couple of errands. I'll be back in an hour okay? I'll bring us beer and pizza how does that sound?”

Steve watched him as he turned and left, grabbing his hand before he could pull fully away, Danny could see the uncertainly in his eyes and he smiled, stroking a finger down Steve's cheek.

“I am coming back, I promise. Now go shower and clean up and I will be back before you know it.” 

With that he was gone, Steve opened his eyes and checked his phone again, he knew Danny would not run out on him, it wasn't his style, Danny stayed and fought for the people he loved.

“Where the hell are you Danno?” he whispered in to the night air.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he debated for a moment whether to call him or not...not wanting to appear too crazy stalker SEALish, shaking his head that he didn't care how it appeared he hit the call button and waited as Danny's cell rang and rang.

Steve's military instinct was shouting at him that something was wrong, Danny always answered his cell – even when he was pissed at him in case he was needed at work or for a more likely reason to rant at him.

At the moment the doorbell rang and Steve sighed in relief, jogging to the door and pulling it open his smile slid from his lips as he saw Cath standing on his doorstep.

“What do you want?” he snapped, surprised when she pushed her way past him.

“I came to collect the last of my things and to see if you had come to your senses yet? Those stupid charges need to be dropped and I need my job and you back Steve...you must realise how insane this whole situation has become...although I would have thought you would have got back at me some other way.”

Steve moved around her so she could go no deeper in to the house and held her at arms length.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I am not getting back at you about anything. If you have some stupid idea that me being in love with Danny is because you and Billy were fucking around behind my back, while I was serving my country, then you are more deluded than I ever gave you credit for.” he told her.

His brow furrowed as he looked at the woman he had shared his bed and life with for so long and he saw her for what she really was...an obnoxious egotist, which he realised he had perpetuated by calling her for military Intel when he needed it, but the truth was she was just convenient...and in more ways than one. She often had the information he needed and she was a warm body to hold on lonely nights – nothing more nothing less.

Cath smiled slightly at his words, not really hearing him as always, her eyes travelling over the body she coveted so much, the man who refused to lose to a blonde half pint, moving her hands to the edge of her shirt she tugged it over her head and stepped close to Steve, smiling as she saw him take a step back.

“You want me to chase you down honey? That would be new for us huh? Come on Steve you can't really think that you want him over this?” she asked him as she trailed her fingertips over her skin, Steve threw her shirt back in her face and turned his back on her, telling her curtly.

“Get the fuck out Cath, I don't love you I never have...We both know this so why can't you just admit I have moved on and I'm happy.”

Cath looked at his back and gave a nasty smile, tugging her shirt back on she looked around pointedly.

“Well where is the little munchkin? Isn't he here with you? No big plans for a romantic dinner on the beach baby?” she quipped, moving to the door as Steve turned to look at her.

“He is on his way so please leave Cath.”

“Oh I have some time I am sure but if you really feel that way then Goodbye Commander” 

Steve walked to the door to open it, just as she turned and hurled herself at him, her lips clashing with his as she tried to kiss him,her hands clawing at his neck to try and drag him closer, pushing her away he looked down at her in shock.

“Just go before you embarrass yourself any more.” Steve told her, wiping at his mouth as she walked away, she tasted heavily of Whiskey which didn't surprise him in the least.

Waiting until her car pulled away he called Chin.

“Something s wrong, Danny was meant to be here an hour ago...any idea's how to track him down?”

He heard Chin chuckle on the phone “Aww Brah I am sure he hasn't stood you up already.”

“I am serious Chin, I am heading back to the office – I will leave Danny a note here in case he gets back but something is up I can tell.”

Twenty minutes later Steve, Chin and Kono stood around the computer table trying to figure out where Danny could be, they had called Rachel and she had told them that he had spoken to Grace earlier on the phone, telling her he was going to get Pizza and then go over to Steve's for the evening – but that was two hours previously.

“Where do we start Boss?” Kono asked, tapping up screens on the computer. They had already tried to ping Danny's phone but had got nothing.

“GPS on the Camero, where is it?” he asked, watching as she typed a series of commands into the keyboard, a map flashed up, showing Danny's car to be parked near to Steve's favourite Pizza shop.

“He hates the pizza from there” Steve told them quietly, sighing as Kono rubbed his shoulder.

“Not for you he doesn't, let me check the local traffic and civilian camera's to see if we can see where he is okay?” 

Chin and Kono got to work, their hands moving dizzyingly fast as Steve started at the rapidly changing images before him...his mind wandered back the last few weeks.

Once they had come out to Cath and Danny's mother it had been smooth sailing for them, their lives were pretty much intermingled as it was it was just more so now – Danny had been staying more and more at Steve's place, even though they had not gone the whole way as Danny so sweetly put it, the sex was in Steve's opinion anyway pretty mind blowing, and just being able to relax and be himself around Danny was a huge turn on for Steve – he hadn't been like that with anyone else in his past.

On Danny's part he was just the same although Steve now knew he was a cover hog and grumpy bear in the mornings without his first intake of caffeine but the most surprising thing was how tactile Danny was, he touched him all the time, a hand on his thigh as they drove to work, a brush of arms as they stood by the computer at the office, a hug around his waist from behind while Steve stood washing up or making dinner – it was so cute that Steve had give him the nickname Koala to which Danny promptly punched him the arm, which had lead to a tussle and then a very erotic make out session on his ageing couch.

“I am not a Koala, Commander Octopus, do you realise I wake up every night with you wrapped around me like a limpet” Danny had explained much much later once they were in bed, as Steve wrapped his long limbs around the smiling blonde.

“So am I a limpet or an octopus?” he asked against his lovers neck.

“I'm not sure, but whichever it is your mine” Danny laughed as Steve grazed his fingers over his ticklish abs.

“I got him boss” Kono announced, snapping Steve out of his memory.

“What? Where?” jogging back to the screens, he watched as Kono zoomed in Danny's figure exiting the pizza shop – a huge box in his hand as he made his way back towards the Camero, when suddenly Danny dropped the box and took off down a side street, they all watched as his hand went to his belt for his gun and he disappeared from sight.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! KONO GET ME ANOTHER ANGLE ON THAT ALLEY.”

“I'm trying boss but there's nothing up there, just a side entrance to the shop, let me try another way.” she told him, punching commands fast as she could.

“Kono wait, roll that back a bit...did you see that? That truck peeled out of there like his ass was on fire.” Chin told them, they all stood and watched as a few minuets after Danny had disappeared in to the alley the truck sped away.

“Keep tabs on it Kono, Chin run the license plate I am going to call HPD to check that alley.” Steve told them as he jogged off to his office.

Calling Duke he outlined the situation and sat back to await his call, his head in his hands as he came to the sickening realisation that Danny had been either shot or taken.

His mind was reeling as he sent his thoughts to Danny – I'm coming buddy I'm coming, I am going to find you, no matter what I have to fight, lie, die through I am going to get you.

He could not lose Danny now that he just taken the blindfold off to see how he really felt about him,Danny had opened his mind to what they could have together, had made Steve finally believe he could be happy. He had let Danny in, had opened his heart to the blonde whirlwind and let him see his true self.

“Steve we have a name...your not going to like this Brah” Chin told him walking in to Steve's office, the stoic SEAL looked at his friend with tear filled eyes as he waited for the news.

“We are going to find him Steve I promise you that.”

“I know, I can't lose him now that I have just found him – what's the news” rapidly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he followed Chin back to the computer desk and waited as Kono brought the truck up on the screen.

“I can follow it for over 10 miles then it cuts up in to some old air force base bunkers, I lose sight of it in that area but I think that's where we need to go.” 

“Boss I ran the plate and ID the driver, he was working with Carlo, a henchman we didn't get enough evidence on to put away with his king pin drug boss, so I back tracked the truck” Chin told him, punching more video up on the screen.

Steve watched the truck's movements in reverse, watching as the truck arrived about 10 minuets before Danny had exited the shop, they were waiting for him, they probably had a tail on him ...if this was just about the drugs bust why hadn't they come after Steve too?

The tape rolled back, until finally it stopped in front of a very well known house to Steve – Cath's house, her car sitting next to the van as the driver walked out of the front door and they all watched in horror as Cath smiled at the henchman, her mouth opening in a silent laugh as he lifted her and kissed her deeply, Cath was obviously in the truck with him when he had captured Danny.

“She was at my fucking house tonight...Kono pick her up, Chin go get her lover boy... I think I need to have a chat” he told them, the timber of his voice making Kono shiver.

The henchman was easy to pick up, he was at Cath's house obviously waiting for his reward for doing her dirty work, once he was in a cell he had spilled his guts and a pint or so of blood once Steve had finished with him – he told them finally that Cath was at the airport picking up a couple of friends for him and his buddies to party with – calling Kono it didn't take them long to pick up Cath in the departure lounge.

“I was just going home Steven there is no law in that! I gave you the chance to fix things between us already today ...” her voice was cut off on a scream as Steve dragged her close by her hair.

“You tell me where he is bitch or I swear the sharks are going to be feasting on skanky fish bait tonight...and you know I mean it.” he growled.

Cath refused to say anything, to give any details, she just sat in the back of Kono's car as they drove to the abandoned base, she was dragged around by a pissed off Kono who made sure the handcuffs were just that side of painful.

“You might get off on pain rookie but I don't, loosen these now. That's an order.” Cath snapped as she was dragged in a bunker, they had followed the truck tracks easily – her new boy toy was not the smartest of criminals.

“You do not order me psycho, and I think you better get used to a little pain with your pleasure – I am sure the other female inmates will just love a butch bitch like you to break, the guards will too no doubt.” Kono told her as Steve set a grenade to blow the solid iron door off its hinges.

It seemed like mere moments after that they had located Danny, he was bruised and battered and very very pissed off but other than that he was fine and was the whole HPD cheered as he was half carried outside by Steve to a waiting ambulance, he smiled shyly and gave a little wave, leaning in to Steve's strength. 

Cath was hauled off by duke, she started screaming and shouting once she got back to the precinct but once they put her in a holding cell with a few other lady prisoners she soon fell quiet, except for the odd whimper that the guards chose to ignore.

As they finally lay in bed hours later Steve arranged himself carefully around his lovers injured body and whispered against Danny's lips.

“I told you I'd come for you babe”

Danny smiled and nodded in agreement, stealing the covers and burrowing against Steve's chest as he drifted in to a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'd Come For You"
> 
> Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
> Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
> Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
> Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.
> 
> I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
> But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
> Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
> Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.
> 
> By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
> No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
> But only if you told me to  
> And I'd fight for you  
> I'd lie, it's true  
> Give my life for you  
> You know I'd always come for you.
> 
> I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
> My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
> I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
> To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
> So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
> I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
> Here and now this I vow.
> 
> By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
> No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
> But only if you told me to  
> And I'd fight for you  
> I'd lie, it's true  
> Give my life for you  
> You know I'd always come for you  
> You know I'd always come for you.
> 
> No matter what gets in my way  
> As long as there's still life in me  
> No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.
> 
> Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
> Yes I'd come for you  
> But only if you told me to.
> 
> And I'd fight for you  
> I'd lie, it's true  
> Give my life for you  
> You know I'd always come for you.
> 
> No matter what gets in my way  
> As long as there's still life in me  
> No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
> I'd crawl across this world for you  
> Do anything you want me to  
> No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
> You know I'll always come for you.


End file.
